Why are You Trying to Love Me?
by Biscuit15
Summary: After being raped and bashed by Hidan, Zetsu takes it upon himself to take care of the traumatized Tobi. The only problem is Tobi has lost complete trust in people; even Zetsu. Trying to get Tobi back to his old self will prove very difficult. ZetTobi
1. Chapter 1

Tobi lay across the couch, flicking through the channels on the television in a bored manner. He had no missions today, and Deidara was off on a solo mission. Sighing to himself, he chucked the remote down on the ground, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

The only other Akatsuki members still at the base besides Tobi were Hidan and Zetsu. Hidan was in the kitchen already, making himself a cup of coffee, and Zetsu was in his garden watering the plants.

"Hello, Hidan-san!" Tobi chirped to Hidan loudly when the young boy found the Jashinist.

Hidan dropped the coffee mug that he had been holding and turned to face Tobi. "You fucking idiot, Tobi! You scared the fucking shit out of me! Now look at what you've fucking done!"

Tobi flinched at Hidan's yelling and looked down at the ground, trying to hold in tears. He had thought that Hidan had heard him coming into the room…

"I'm sorry, Hidan-san…" Tobi said honestly. "Tobi thought Hidan-san heard Tobi come into the kitchen…?"

Hidan walked out of the kitchen, muttering to himself.

After making himself a glass of lemonade, the boy started to walk back to his bedroom, but he was ambushed before he could even leave the kitchen. Tobi squealed, thrashing wildly beneath someone's hold.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Tobi heard Hidan hiss.

Hearing Hidan's voice calmed Tobi a little, but he was still scared. Why was Hidan hurting him? Was he going to sacrifice Tobi to his god?

"H-Hidan-san…" Tobi whimpered, wrapping his hand in Hidan's cloak – trying to seek the tiniest bit of comfort that he could find, no matter whom it was coming from.

Hidan grabbed Tobi's mask and pushed back on it hard, slamming Tobi's head into the wall behind him. Tobi let out another whimper, trying to get out of Hidan's grip.

"If you don't shut up, that plant fucker will come out and see what I'm about to do to you." Hidan warned. "And if he finds me with you, I'll make sure you don't leave my room alive."

"W-what's going o-on?" Tobi whispered, fear emanating in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry, Tobi. When I'm done you'll only wish you _were _a sacrifice for Jashin-sama…"

Tobi screamed, trying with all the strength he could gather to fight away Hidan. Hidan was too strong, too powerful - too bent on hurting Tobi. Tobi let out another scream, louder than the first one.

"Zetsu-san!" He screamed. "Help Tobi!"

**There was a rape scene here but it has been moved to my adultfanfiction account.**

-LINEBREAK-

Zetsu had carried Tobi carefully back into his own room. He laid him down on Zetsu's bed and grabbed his medical kit. Tobi was quivering under the blankets, crying, and he almost wouldn't let Zetsu touch him again.

"_It's us, Tobi."_Zetsu said.**"Yes, now let us help you or we'll eat you. **_Don't say such things to the boy! Can't you see he's been traumatized?" _

Tobi nodded slightly, quivering under Zetsu's gentle touch as he cleaned up all the wounds on Tobi's body. Looking further down, blood was still pouring out of the innocent opening. Sighing, Zetsu picked Tobi up once again, taking him into the bathroom and running him a bath. Tobi shook as Zetsu took his clothes off, sitting him in the bathtub.

"_It's alright, Tobi, just shhh." _Zetsu gently ran an old rag over Tobi's body, cleaning up the blood.

Tobi could only quiver. His eyes stared straight in Zetsu's, flinching whenever the older male came into contact with his flaccid member. Yes, he trusted Zetsu to not hurt him, but still - Tobi couldn't help but shy away when Zetsu gently helped him onto his knees, resting his hand on Tobi's lower back.

"_Don't scream, Tobi, it's alright." _

Tobi tried his best not to scream out, but the second that Zetsu put a finger on his ruined entrance he began thrashing, screaming and crying, begging to be let go.

_"Tobi..." _Zetsu mumbled sadly. He pulled Tobi into a tight hug. _"It's going to be alright, Tobi; no one will ever hurt you again. If they do, I'll kill them."_

Tobi stilled again at Zetsu's gentle tone, falling into the older male's hold, slipping out of reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Zetsu sat on Deidara's bed, watching as Tobi slept restlessly on the bed across from his. It was obvious that Tobi was suffering from the abuse.

"It's alright, Tobi…" Zetsu whispered, feeling useless as he could do nothing to help Tobi.

Zetsu was so caught up in supervising Tobi that he had jumped when the bedroom door opened and slammed against the wall. Tobi woke up screaming, a look of terror on his face.

"Shut up, idiot! …Un!" Deidara shouted at Tobi, obviously moody from his mission.

Zetsu grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him out of the room. "_Deidara-san, we must speak about Tobi."_

"Un?" Annoyance was radiating from the blonde.

"_Hidan did something very terrible to Tobi, Deidara," _Zetsu explained**. ****"Tobi needs to be looked after now."**

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say…?"

Zetsu took a deep breath. _"...Deidara-san... Hidan...___**raped Tobi-chan."**

Deidara gasped, his one visible eye widening in shock. "Really, hmm?"

Zetsu nodded sadly. _"May we strike up a deal, Deidara-san?"_

"Hmm?"

_"A simple room change. It will be easier to take care of Tobi if we can be in the same room as him at all times.___**You probably won't give a shit about the kid so - **_what he means to say is that Tobi has been traumatised and things could get... stressful."_

Deidara nodded, still surprised. "I... I can't believe..."

Tobi screamed loudly from inside the room, cutting Deidara and Zetsu's conversation short.

_"Sorry, Deidara-san, but we must check on Tobi…" _Zetsu explained.

Deidara nodded. "I'll inform Leader-sama about the room changes."

Zetsu opened the door, finding Tobi hiding under his bed sheets, screaming and crying. Once Tobi had caught sight of Zetsu, his screams intensified.

"Go away!" Tobi screamed at Zetsu, throwing his pillow at the older-nin. "Tobi hates you! Leave Tobi alone! Go _away!_"

Zetsu gasped at Tobi's words. Tobi surely couldn't mean that... could he? No... Tobi could never hate anyone!

"_Tobi-kun,"_ Zetsu began softly, holding his hands out in front as he slowly approached the younger boy, _"let us help you."_

"No! You just want to hurt Tobi, too! Go away! Go away, go away, _go away!"_

"_Tobi, you don't mean this!___**You stupid little brat - we're only trying to help!"**

"Shut up! You only want to hurt Tobi like Hidan did! People are horrible to Tobi so why would you be any different? Just leave Tobi alone!"

Zetsu turned away from Tobi - he couldn't face the child any longer. Silently wiping hot tears away, he walked back towards the door.

_"..."_

"..."

**"We'll come back later when you've settled down..."**

-LINERBEAK-

Tobi hadn't left his room for dinner that night – not for _anything_. Konan had tried to bring him in some dinner but had quickly left after Tobi wouldn't stop screaming at her.

The kid hadn't even left his bed - he had just laid under the covers crying to himself. Zetsu had returned for bed, and for once, Tobi was still awake before he had arrived - Tobi normally turned in right after dinner, and it was nearing midnight.

"Tobi?" Zetsu whispered softly as he closed the door behind him quietly, trying not to startle Tobi.

Tobi couldn't seem to speak anymore - he must have tired himself out from screaming all day.

Zetsu walked towards the boy, sitting on the bed beside Tobi and resting a hand on the boy's head.

Tobi didn't have the energy to move away or scream but he grunted at Zetsu, quivering slightly.

"Are you feeling better?" Zetsu whispered again.

Tobi grunted again, squeezing his eye shut - he didn't want anyone to come near him but he was so exhausted, he couldn't do anything to voice his discomfort right now. He flinched violently as Zetsu's hand caressed his head, but now enough was enough.

"Stop." Tobi grunted, moving his body slightly as if trying to move away.

Zetsu pulled his hand back quickly, a look of rejection across his face - Tobi usually loved getting his hair played with. He couldn't hold the tears back any longer - one look at the boy's frightened face and the dam broke. Zetsu fell to the ground, ripping at his hair as he cried heavily.

Tobi was scared by the emotional display, but he was too weak to do anything except for cry himself.

**-XX- **

Once Zetsu had stopped crying an hour later, he found that Tobi had gone to sleep. Knowing that the black-haired boy would probably wake him up again soon by screaming, he decided to turn in for the night, trying to get as much sleep as possible.

Heading for the bed across from Tobi's, Zetsu pulled the covers back and lay down, squeezing his eyes shut tight. One thing he was glad for was that Pein had allowed Zetsu and Deidara swap rooms for the night times – even if it wasn't a twenty-four-seven swap, at least he could still care for his subordinate at night.

-LINEBREAK-

When Zetsu woke up the next morning, he was drained. He had been up half the night trying to calm Tobi back down but it seemed that the more he tried, the more the boy hated him for it.

Looking over at the child's bed, Zetsu had assumed that Tobi was still sleeping, judging by the lump under the blankets. Wanting one last look at his subordinate's face without being screamed at, he approached the bed, expecting to see the sleeping boy, but what he wasn't expecting to find under the blankets were Tobi's pillows.

Tobi was gone, and Zetsu knew it.

"_Pein-sama!" _Zetsu called urgently, running out of the room and to Pein's office. _"Pein-sama, Tobi's gone!"_

Despite having the other members shouting at Zetsu to shut up and stop yelling, the man did not stop running once until he had reached Pein's bedroom.

The door had opened at all of the shouting just as Zetsu had arrived, and an exhausted-looking Pein poked his head out.

"Zetsu-kun?" Pein asked with a yawn. "What's wrong?"

Tears flooded Zetsu's eyes as he answered. _"Tobi-kun is gone!"_

"What?" Pein ran from his bedroom down to Tobi and Deidara's. He pushed the door open and spied Tobi's empty bed. He looked desperately around the room but Tobi just was not in there.

"**Tobi-chan must have run away." **Kuro spoke, his eyes widening in realisation.

Pein's head snapped around to face Zetsu. "Are you sure?"

Zetsu nodded. _"You didn't see Tobi-kun, Pein-sama…"_

Pein bit his lip before nodding. "Okay. We'll form a search party and look for him. Don't worry, Zetsu-kun - we're going to find him, okay? And when we do, we'll help him through this."

Zetsu nodded, but inside he had his doubts. What if Tobi-kun doesn't _want _to be found…?

-LINEBREAK-

Tobi wiped at his eyes before continuing on in his journey. He had finally gotten out of that _prison. _Now he was free to go wherever he wanted, and no one would be there to ever hurt him again!

Tobi honestly tried his best to laugh happily at this thought, but his lips wouldn't even move, leaving him in a permanent frown.

"Tobi was so dumb to trust the Akatsuki…" Tobi muttered to himself, picking himself up from the ground after he had stumbled and fallen. "Tobi thinks… no… Tobi knows Zetsu-san would have done that to Tobi next. That's why he wouldn't leave Tobi alone after and touched Tobi's bottom in the bath. Tobi _hates _Zetsu-san! Tobi wishes Tobi was never there!"

Tobi growled to himself at the thought, becoming so overwhelmed by anger and hatred that he had never felt before. He felt like he wanted to hurt someone or something - even though that feeling frightened him, he couldn't help but want to act on it.

Tobi cried out in pain as his fist connected with a tree and his hand broke on the impact. He fell to his knees, cradling his hand to his chest, sobbing - but it wasn't from the pain, it was from the fear that was quickly overtaking all of his other emotions.

"What did Tobi do to have that happen to him…?" Tobi sobbed, desperate to know the answer. "All Tobi ever did was try to be a good boy…! What did Tobi do to be a bad boy…? Someone… anyone… please… tell Tobi! Please!"

Tobi was so caught up in his emotions that he didn't hear the thunder booming across the sky, or feel the rain pelting down on his tiny, fragile body. All he knew was that something was happening to him, and it was terrifying.

-LINEBREAK-

"Did anyone find Tobi?" Pein asked when the last of his subordinates returned to the base.

Everyone shook their heads. "No, Pein-sama. Tobi appears to have gotten away."

Pein glanced over to Zetsu.

Zetsu appeared to have been heartbroken. Though he wasn't crying, Pein didn't think that it would take much _to _make him cry with the way that he was feeling right now.

Pein understood that Zetsu loved Tobi like no other.

"Zetsu," Pein's calm voice snapped Zetsu out of his stupor. "We'll find him, Zetsu. I promise. No matter what."

-FOUR WEEKS LATER-

Tobi was starving. He hadn't found any food for almost a week and his already-skinny frame was now nothing but skin and bones. Coughing weakly, Tobi fell to the ground. He was so hungry, it hurt.

"Mmm…" Tobi moaned loudly, holding his tummy. "Food…"

Tobi inched his head to the side, trying to look in the direction he had been walking in before he fell over. Something glinting in the distance caught his attention.

"A…" Tobi groaned, a smile of relief on his face. "Ap…ples…"

Tobi pushed himself to his feet, staggering over to an apple tree before collapsing underneath it, desperate to have at least ten apples. The only problem was that the boy couldn't see any on the ground, and he was too weak to get some from the branches.

Tobi groaned loudly at the realisation before an object had hit him in the back of the head. He whimpered and jumped, surprised to find that an apple had fallen down. He reached out and grabbed it, shoving it into his mouth as if his life depended on it, so starved that he hadn't bothered to chew.

Tobi finished the apple in record time, throwing the core away and looking around desperately for another apple. There was one on the on other side of the tree, and even though it looked rotten, Tobi could have cared less - food was food to him at that minute.

-LINEBREAK-

It was the next day that Tobi had hit a civilian village. Having eaten so many apples had made him sick (though it could also have been that rotten apple), but he felt a little better than he had in a while. Stepping into the village made him so nervous, but he knew that it was the only way he could get real food.

Searching around until he got to a food stand, Tobi waited until no one was looking and grabbed an armful of food, running away with it as fast as he could. Smiling softly to himself, he sat down and ate - glad to have had his first meal in weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I can't remember if I have mentioned it before or not, but Tobi is going to be EXTREMELY out of character in this chapter. It won't be a permanent change, though – he'll soon enough go back to his old self. I doubt the OOC will be for more than a handful of chapters – if not only this one. His change may be confronting for some readers, so if you've got a problem with it, message me and be sure I know so I can try and fix it for you :)**

Tobi had been gone for four years now, and he had changed – for the worse. He was aggressive and bitter and allowed no one near him at all.

Having not socialised for so long, the anger and confusion towards Hidan had grown into something that he had no control over anymore – consuming the boy in deep hatred towards the world and paranoia.

As the boy rested beneath a tree, he could hear people approaching him. He reached down for the kunai that he hid beneath his clothes, ready to hack and slash at whoever came near him.

Tobi was right to do so – three rogue nin had ambushed him, wanting his money. He could only laugh – Tobi hadn't so much as seen money in four years – he had to steal whenever he was hungry.

Without hesitation, Tobi raised the kunai and slit the nins' throats with practised ease. He narrowed his eyes at the ninja before kicking them in the side.

"Fuck…" Tobi whispered. "…You…"

Yes, it was safe to say that Tobi was no longer the sweet little boy that he once was. It didn't seem like anyone could save him – he was so lost in his anger and fear.

**-XX-**

"Tobi…" Zetsu whispered, looking out of the window as he wished desperately for Tobi's return. All he had done for past years in his free time was search for the boy. Everyone else had given up on the boy, but not Zetsu – Zetsu would never give up.

"_We should ask to go and have another look." _Shiro said. **"Yes. Let's. We must find Tobi."**

**-XX-**

Tobi ate quickly, not wanting to be caught with stolen food – he knew that he could be killed for stealing food.

When Tobi heard someone approaching, he snarled and hid the food beneath his cloak. "Who's there?"

"Tobi…?" Called back a semi-familiar voice. "Is that you, Tobi…?"

Tobi's eyes widened – how could someone know his name? He growled loudly, tensing more.

"Tobi!"

When the figure that had been calling Tobi's name arrived in eye-sight, Tobi's eyes widened.

"Z-zetsu…?" Tobi whimpered, sudden fear overwhelming him.

"…" Zetsu gasped. His eyes filled with tears as he ran to Tobi. **"Tobi…! We've found you!"**

Tobi wasn't impressed by this turn of events – he snarled hatefully at Zetsu, ready to flee. Zetsu could sense this and encased him in vines, keeping him in place.

"_Don't run, Tobi…" _Zetsu pleased with tear-filled eyes. _"Please, don't run…"_

"Fuck… you…"

Tobi saw the man's face contort in pain and he sneered. He was completely unprepared for a blow to the back of his head, and then everything went black.

**-XX-**

When Tobi woke up, he was lying in bed. Tobi immediately tensed, unsure of where he was. All he expected was for someone to hurt him.

"Tobi."

Tobi jumped and turned at his name. He looked at the same man who had presumably brought him to this bed – Zetsu. He snarled.

"What the fuck do you want?" Tobi growled. "Let me go. I hate you."

"Tobi…" Zetsu's eyes filled with tears. "…I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you from Hidan… So sorry…"

"Sorry means _nothing¸ _bitchface! You let me get hurt! I hate you!"

"Tobi…"

"No! Don't talk to me! I don't want to see you! Fuck you!"

Zetsu couldn't take it. He had to leave before he broke down in front of the boy.

**-XX-**

Tobi had been back for a month now. Things were a little better. Tobi had stopped screaming and swearing at everyone who entered his bedroom, but he still wouldn't talk to anyone. He would only glare at people until they left the room once more.

Zetsu had done all that he could for Tobi, but it seemed that the younger boy didn't want anything to do with _anyone. _The best that he could do was make sure that Hidan was kept far away from Tobi.

In all honesty, Zetsu had no idea what he could do to help the boy.

**A/N Again, another short chapter, but I am brain-dead right now. It's also another fic that is so old, I have forgotten the future plotline… If anyone wants to see anything, then let me know, or else I'll probably never finish it! …So, yeah… Let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Due to personal reasons, a lack of time, and an overwhelming list of unfinished fics that just keep adding, I'm finishing this fic here to try and make it easier for myself. I apologise for any inconvenience. **

Tobi sat in Zetsu's room, staring out of the window. He had been here for several months now. He had been able to put his trust back into Zetsu, but he still wasn't ready to trust anyone else – not after what Hidan had done to him.

Zetsu was gone a mission, Tobi knew. He didn't know when his elder would return, but he hoped it would be soon. He had been promised a trip out of the base if he had behaved himself. So far, Tobi had been very good. He had accepted meals without complaint and stayed out of everyone's way.

"…Zetsu-san…" Tobi mumbled as he moved to Zetsu's bed. He pulled the covers back and climbed in, sniffing the unique flowery scent that was Zetsu. "…Zetsu-san should come back to Tobi soon… Or Tobi will be very sad…"

Tobi sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that Zetsu would return soon. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

**-XX-**

Zetsu walked through the base's corridor quietly, wanting to surprise Tobi. He had come back earlier than planned and was ready to take Tobi for the day out he had been asking for. When he pushed open his door, he smiled as he found his precious subordinate fast asleep in his bed.

"_Tobi…_" Zetsu called in a gentle tone as he approached the bed. "_Tobi, wake up…"_

Tobi stirred for a bit before he awoke. He yawned and rubbed at his eye before he smiled up at Zetsu. "Zetsu-san…"

Zetsu returned the smile as he sat on the bed and pulled the younger into a tight hug. "_Come here…_"

"Zetsu-san, Tobi can go out now…?" Tobi's voice was still laced with sleep. Zetsu found it absolutely adorable.

"_Yes._" Zetsu picked Tobi up in his strong arms and carried him over to the door. He grinned as the boy's arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

The other members watched in curiosity as the two left the base, wondering what they were doing. It was extremely rare for Tobi to leave the room, even with Zetsu by his side.

**-XX-**

Tobi sat on the soft grass, looking up into the bright sky. He smiled as the clouds drifted along in a lazy pace. Zetsu was behind him, admiring a group of plants.

"Hey, Zetsu-san…?" Tobi called warily. He smiled and rested his head on the elder's shoulder as Zetsu sat next to him. "…Tobi has wanted to tell you this for a long time…"

"What is it?" Both sides of Zetsu spoke simultaneously.

"…" Tobi blushed and fiddled with his sleeves. "…Tobi… has always… liked Zetsu-san…"

"**I know that," **Kuroi pointed out. _"Hush. What are you trying to say, Tobi-kun?"_

"…" Tobi's blush darkened as he ducked his head. "…That Tobi… _like-likes _Zetsu-san… Always…"

Zetsu wasn't surprised in the least. He had always known that the boy had those feeling for him, but he had never wanted Tobi to feel pressured to admit to them. He had wanted the boy to be the one to come out first.

"_We have always felt the same, Tobi-kun._" Zetsu smiled as he reached out and ran a hand through the ink-black locks before him.

"Z-zetsu-san has…?" Tobi's eye widened. "W-why didn't Zetsu-san say anything…?"

"_Because we didn't want you to feel as if you _had _to go along with it." _Zetsu pulled his subordinate into a tight hug. _"We love you too much to do that to you, Tobi." _

Tobi nodded. "…Will Zetsu-san… _date _Tobi…?"

Zetsu smiled. He kissed the boy's forehead before he nodded. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you try your best to become friends with the other members again. **Except Hidan. **_Yes, except for Hidan."_

Tobi smiled and nodded. "Okay, Zetsu-san. …Can Tobi… kiss Zetsu-san…?"

Zetsu nodded. He tried not to laugh as Tobi clumsily locked their lips together. He pulled the boy onto his lap, holding him in an almost possessive manner. He would never allow this boy to be hurt again. He would be the one to hold him in his most painful moments, and he would be the one to help him heal. He was sure of that.


End file.
